


Endless Love

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-16
Updated: 2001-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo asks Heero to marry him so he can screw Heero silly all the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

"I'm home." A door being banged open and then closed hurriedly.

Heero smiled from behind his book and looked up to greet his braided lover who just got home from taking a walk during sunset. "Okae...hhhmmmppphhh."

The rest of his word was swallowed as his mouth being ravished hungrily and his body being pushed to lean against the sofa. The ex-Wing pilot could only blinked his eyes in surprise at his lover's enthusiasm as he felt his mouth invaded by a wet and hungry snake. His book had already been thrown into one corner.

"I love you, Hee-chan." Duo panted between the continuous kiss. He didn't let his Japanese lover take a moment to acknowledge what happened. And before Heero knew it, his clothes had already gone, joining the book.

What in the world had gotten to Duo? Did he buy viagra and drink it while he was out there? Heero blinked again as he suddenly realized both he and Duo had been naked and now his American lover was seizing his legs and hooking them on either side of the sofa, opening a way to his private entrance.

"Duo! What ....hmmph." Again, Duo seized his lips, silencing all his protests as the braided boy's fingers slid inside him. Heero gasped and moaned into Duo's mouth as Duo's fingers found his prostate in no time, making him hard. After living and screwing for two years with him, the braided boy knew well all his weak spots.

"I love you sooo much. " Duo pulled away from the kiss and teased Heero's nipples with his tongue while his hands roamed over the Japanese boy's body.

"Duo, what happens to you?" Heero gasped in pleasure as Duo's fingers once again rubbed his prostate before withdrawing from his silken passage. However before Heero had a chance to breath, Duo had buried his cock deep inside his Japanese lover.

"Aah.." Heero gasped again as he was filled by the familiar flesh. "Duo!"

"Love you, Hee-chan." Duo moaned and purred.

Okay, that was it. It was really unusual for the baka to act like this. First, Duo rarely used the word 'love' when fucking him. Second, they just fucked before Duo left him for a walk. Duo's previous release was still inside him and had become the lubrication at the moment. There was something wrong about Duo's attitude. Heero growled and pushed Duo's hands off from his body to the American's boy sides. Wasting no time, he put his legs around Duo, trapping the braided boy's hands between his own body and his legs and put his arms around Duo's neck.

Lover's lock.

"Hey!! Hee-chan!!!" Duo tried to struggle free but there was no way he could escape from an ex perfect soldier's lock. Moreover, his cock had also being held captive inside the Japanese boy. Duo gasped as he felt Heero tightened his inner muscles and clamped his cock. "Hee-chaa---nnn" The more he tried to break free, the more Heero tightened his arms, legs, and inner muscles, making the braided boy can't move at all. At the end, Duo gave up and stayed still where he was, hovering over Heero while his hands being sandwiched and his cock being trapped inside the Japanese youth's body.

Sensing his lover's defeat, Heero growled. "Now tell me, what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong? I just want to make love with my koi." Duo answered innocently.

"Uh...huh... it's true but I feel there is something more you haven't told me." Heero clenched his inner muscles again, making Duo gasp. "Tell me what makes you attack me like a man who haven't had sex for years."

"Uhm..." Duo tried to seize Heero's lips again but this time the Japanese youth was faster. Heero tugged Duo's braid down, holding it in place and thus stopping Duo's movement. "Hee-chaaannn" The American boy was wailing now.

"Tell me first." Heero tugged the braid again.

"Ouch, I just....uhmm....I just...."

"Spit it out, Duo." Heero growled.

"Okay, okay." Duo took a breath before telling his Japanese lover. "Ne Hee-chan, let's get married!"

"NANI???" That sentence really surprised Heero, making him loosen his grips, hands and legs.

Duo, being the person who never wasted any chance, quickly wiggled and broke free. He seized Heero's arms with his free hands and pinned them above the Japanese boy's head. "You see, I just met Quatre and Trowa outside and they told me about their honeymoon and how they lived together happily. It really sounded very cool and good." Duo thrust his hip forward, making his cock brush Heero's prostate. "Marry me, Hee-chan."

"Wh...what?" Heero gasped and moaned as Duo made rapid thrust into his silken passage. "You're asking me to..." Heero gave a startled yelp as one of Duo's hands moved down to capture his erect cock.

"marry you? Yes, Hee-chan." Duo grinned and thrust faster into Heero, pumping the Japanese boy's cock at the same time.

"You... you...ahh... nnn.. " Heero could speak no further as Duo rammed into him rapidly, hitting his prostate in every thrust and driving all other thoughts from his head. He felt his release very close and before long, he exploded, covering his stomach and Duo's hand with the evident of his passion. He could feel Duo pounding into him some more before he too reached his orgasm, filling Heero with his release.

They tumbled down onto the sofa again, limbs tangled one another. Both of them was panting and breathing heavily from their orgasm. As the orgasm subsided, the rational thought came back into Heero. He then realized that Duo just proposed him, in the middle of sex. What was on earth that had made Duo come into that decision, anyway?

A kiss was bestowed on his slightly open mouth before he felt Duo slowly pull out of his warm passage. Heero let out a whimper of the loss but made no move to stop Duo. He just watched his American lover going into the bathroom and coming out again with wet towel, cleaning their bodies from the white fluids of their orgasms. Heero sprawled on the sofa, letting Duo do the job while he processed Duo's words earlier.

"Well?" Duo's voice broke into his train of thoughts. Heero looked down and saw his lover kneeling and staring at him.

"Well what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You're the only person who asked someone to marry him in the middle of sex, you know."

"You told me to say it. I wanted to keep it until we finished." Duo shrugged.

Heero snorted.

"So, what's your answer?"

Heero waited a second before answering, "No."

"Heeeeeroooo" Duo whined.

Heero just snorted again and crossed his arms in front of his chest, ignoring his nakedness. "What can you get by marrying me anyway? It's not like we will have any differences from what we have already had and done."

"But.... I want to act like a real couple." Duo tried to reason.

"Aren't we?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm yeah." Duo stammered. "But I want to get kisses everyday."

"D.."

"Good morning and good night kiss...."

"Du..."

"Before and after working kiss....."

"Duo.."

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner kiss...."

"DUO!!!"

"Yeah?"

"We do that everyday."

Duo managed to get his mouth to form a perfect 'O'

Heero snorted again. "Baka, I guess you just want the honeymoon part, don't you?"

"Well..." Duo blushed. "I want to spend some times just with you, Hee-chan."

"Spending some days to screw me, you mean?" Heero raised one of his eyebrows again.

Duo blushed redder. "Well, yeah. It sounded really fun when Trowa and Quatre told me." He sighed and slumped down onto the floor, resting his head on Heero's naked lap. "I guess you won't agree to it, ne?"

Heero thought about it while caressing Duo's silky hair. "I don't agree with the marriage but I will do the honeymoon if you want it."

Duo's head snapped up. "Really?"

Heero nodded, "We can take a week off from Preventer and go to a place for relaxing, just like what honeymoon couple does." A second later, he had a very happy braided baka on his lap, who was smothering his face with tiny kisses and murmuring thank you over and over.

"Thank you!" Duo kissed Heero's nose. "Thank you sooooo much, Hee-chan." The braided boy ended his gratitude show with a very deep and long kiss, leaving Heero panting after that.

"I'll call Une right away!" Duo chirped happily and took off, leaving the still panting Heero on the sofa. Heero could only shake his head hopelessly at his lover's antique. He looked around and found the piles of his clothes but he ignored them, not feeling a need to dress. Still naked, he walked into the bedroom, only to find Duo sitting on the edge of the bed and talking to the phone.

"All set! Une doesn't mind at all. We can depart tomorrow." Duo put down the phone and smiled at Heero. Heero nodded and smiled slightly as he saw the happiness on those violet eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath." Heero turned around and was about to walk toward the bathroom when Duo grabbed his hip and pulled him to sit down, straight onto Duo's erect cock.

Heero gasped as Duo filled his slippery passage once again. "Duo!"

"Yes, Hee-chan?" Duo nuzzled the back of Heero's neck while tightening his hug around the Japanese boy so Heero's back was pressed against his chest. "I want to thank you for the honeymoon." After saying that, Duo started lifting and impaling Heero onto his hard cock.

Heero gasped and moaned, feeling himself hardened again. He let Duo control the riding while feeling his orgasm once again build up. Duo was caressing, licking, kissing, and prodding him here and there. The last thing he knew before he was blackened was the warm feeling of Duo's passion exploding inside him and his own passion covering his belly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sound of paper being flipped wake Heero from his nice slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Duo sit next to him on the bed, reading something. "Duo...?"

"Ah, you're awake." Duo grinned. "You blacked out after reaching the second orgasm. It looks like my skill in pleasing you is really good ne?"

Heero just snorted.

"Here, see this." Duo shoved the book he read in front of Heero.

"What's that?"

"A traveling guide book." Duo smiled.

"Traveling guide?" Heero eyed the said book.

"We need a place to spend our honeymoon, ne?" Duo waved the book in front of Heero. "Where do you want to go, Hee-chan?"

Heero looked at the book and then at his happy American lover. "Wherever you want to go, koi. Any place is okay as long as you are there with me."

Duo stunned and looked long on his Japanese lover before throwing the book and pouncing on Heero, smothering his face with kisses.

"Duo!"

"Heero!! I'm sooooo happy!!! I love you, Heero!"

"I know, I know." Heero wiggled, tying to break free from Duo's death grip and suddenly stopped when he felt Duo's arousal prodding his torso. "Duo, you still... hmppphh."

Duo kissed Heero thoroughly and then chirped happily. "One more round, Hee-chan!"

"Duo... you baka!" Heero gasped as he felt the familiar blunt tip near his hidden entrance. "You pervert, sex maniac, yamero!"

"But, I like being inside you, Hee-chan. You are so warm and tight in there." Duo kissed Heero again, silencing the Japanese boy while sliding inside Heero's well used passage once again. His hands started teasing Heero's nipples, making the boy pant and moan at the assault.

"Du..o..."

"Love you, Hee-chan." Duo kissed Heero again before started rocking inside the Japanese boy, sliding in and out the exclusive tightness.

Heero wondered whether he would survive the night........ and the honeymoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hee-chan.." Something wet touched Heero's cheek. Heero grunted as he registered it was Duo's tongue licking his cheek sloppily. As he came out of his sleepy daze, Heero was aware of something else, which made his eyes snap open in surprise.

"Duo!"

"Hmm?" Duo nuzzled Heero's neck and tightened his arms around Heero.

"What is that cock of yours doing inside my ass?!" Heero growled and crumpled the invading flesh with his inner muscles to make his point.

"Ow, ow, ow." Duo winced as his vital part being held captive once again. He forgot how good and tight Heero's muscles could be if the ex-perfect soldier wanted it to be. "That's not my fault, koi."

"How is it not your fault?" Heero squeezed the hard staff inside him again, silently thanking for the muscles exercise Quatre had told him. Now Duo was completely helpless with his cock being trapped inside him.

"You're too tight, Hee-chan." Duo gasped, torn between pleasure and pain.

"Tight? I recall you like tight ass." Heero snorted, not releasing Duo from the torment.

"Oh yeah." Duo moaned, not really trying to pull out from the pleasant torture. Even if he wanted, he couldn't do it. Heero's muscles clamped his cock really tight that he could not move any inch inside the Japanese boy.

"Now tell me again how can your impolite cock get inside my ass without me knowing?"

"It seemed we both blackened out after the second round last night with me still buried inside you, koi. I woke up a few minutes ago and found out my cock had stayed one night inside your sweet ass. How can your ass be so tight, Hee-chan?" Heero made another squeeze. "Hnn, not that I'm complaining."

Heero snorted. No way he was gonna tell Duo about his secret muscle exercise. He loosened his inner muscles, freeing Duo from the delicious torment. The Japanese boy let out a sigh as he felt Duo's cock withdrawing from inside him. But when it was only the tip inside him, Duo suddenly pushed back into him, making Heero yelp in surprise.

"Duo!"

"You aren't thinking of letting me unsatisfied after tormenting me like that, are you koi?" Duo asked innocently as his hands found Heero's cock and stroke it into his full hardness. Soon, he was pounding into his Japanese lover while the said lover could only moan and whimper at the ministration on his cock.

It was still dawn for God's sake and he had got screwed again. Heero managed to mumble some words about his American lover libido before he reached his orgasm, feeling Duo also reach the peak of pleasure within him.

Heero was still panting when Duo pulled out of him and proceeded to clean the mess they had created. He felt sleepy and was about to fall asleep again when Duo spoke up. "Ne, koi. I had found the best place to spend our honeymoon."

"Hmm?" Heero yawned.

"How do you think about Japanese traditional hot spring?" Duo finished cleaning and sat down on the bed, next to the sleepy boy

"Onzen?"

"Hai, do you want to go there?" Duo leaned down and kissed Heero lightly.

"As long as you are with me, I'm contented with that." Heero yawned again and closed his eyes, only to open them again within second as Duo pounced on him. "DUO!"

"Oh, Heero. You don't know how happy I'm to hear those words." Duo was practically covering Heero's face with kisses. "I love you, Heero."

"Duo, what are you...ahh...yamete.....nnnn... you sex maniac....ah... nnn....."

The bed squeaked once again as Duo slid inside his Japanese lover and proceeded to show how happy he was while Heero made a note, between his moans and curses of course, to be very careful with his words next time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There it is!" Duo pointed happily from behind the wheel. Heero looked at the direction Duo pointed and saw a traditional Japanese house. It looked new so it might have been built after the war. "It looks good, ne?"

"Aaa..." Heero smiled as he saw one of his traditional cultures that supposedly had long gone. He had fallen asleep again after their second morning exercise and when he woke up, he had already been in the car with Duo humming happily next to him. It looked like Duo had taken care of everything while he was sleeping. Leave it to his braided lover to prepare the things in record time and find a Japanese inn with hot spring facility.

Duo checked them in while Heero looked around the inn, studying the ornaments he only saw in history book. It was a good idea of the inn's owner to use the ancient Japanese style to build the inn. Heero could see the inn was practically filled with Japanese people.

They walked into their room and found two kimonos had been prepared for them. Duo grinned and took one of them, quickly putting it on. Heero caressed the kimono and slowly stripped himself. He put on the kimono slowly, relishing the feeling of the clothes against his skin. This was the first time he ever wore a kimono and he made a note to thank Duo tonight for choosing this place. When he finished tying up the belt, Heero turned to his American lover and found Duo smiling and watching him intensely.

"You are beautiful in it Hee-chan." Duo approached Heero and bestowed a light kiss on Heero's closed lips.

"You too." Heero kissed back. "Thanks for bringing me here, koi."

"This is our honeymoon ne?" Duo grinned and for a second, Heero thought he was about to get pounced again but Duo took his hand instead and dragged him out of the room. "C'mon, let's try the hot spring."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaaahhh. It feels so good." Duo purred as he relaxed in the hot spring.

Heero smiled and stepped into the spring, carrying a stray with two small bottles and two cups on it. He put the tray on the surface and watched as it floated.

"What's this?" Duo looked at the tray.

"Sake, Japanese traditional drink. We usually drink it while relaxing in the onzen." Heero poured the cups and handed one to Duo while holding the other with his other hand. Duo grinned and took the cup, clinking it with Heero's.

Duo drank it in one gulp and coughed loudly, making Heero chuckle. "Baka, drink it slowly."

"How I suppose to know that it's alcohol?" Duo snorted but he poured the sake in his cup again. "You should tell me in the first time."

Heero just smiled and sipped his drink, relaxing into the spring. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water around him. A hand encircled his waist and pulled him slowly, not wanting to unbalance the tray on the surface, to lean against his braided lover's chest.

Duo nibbled Heero's ear, making the Japanese boy purr. He murmured near Heero's ear, "Happy?"

"Very." Heero smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later at night in their room after the dinner.

"Hmmm, the food is really good." Duo was lying on the futon and patting his stomach.

Heero just smiled and sat next to the sprawling Duo. They had spent the day enjoying the inn's facilities. Playing table tennis after relaxing in the hot spring, walking on the garden which is full of cherry blossom trees, and playing Japanese chess, which both of them never played and spent two hours just to learn and practice it. What amazed him was that Duo never showed any gesture to pounce him like he did yesterday and this morning.

"You're really greedy when it comes to food." Heero ran his fingers lazily through Duo's unbound hair.

"Ahh, that reminds me that I haven't had the desert." Duo smiled and caught Heero's hand on his hair, bringing it to his lips. He then sat up and looked at his Japanese lover. "May I have the desert, koi?"

Heero raised one eyebrow. He knew well what desert Duo wanted. "It's not like you to ask my permission for it. You usually take it wherever and whenever you want to."

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Uhm well...I guess two years living with you did that to me. I seem can't hold myself when it comes to you."

"What makes you ask it now then?"

Duo was silent for a moment. He looked at Heero seriously and then gathered the Japanese boy onto his lap.

"Duo?" Heero looked in confusion at his lover as Duo caressed his cheek.

"When I carried you into the car while you were sleeping and when you were changing into kimono...." Duo kissed Heero gently. "I just realized how lucky I am to have you as my lover. Your graceful movement, your contented smile, and your bright eyes when you look at me, they all seem to tell me how much love you have for me."

Duo's fingers caressed Heero's face, touching it as if it was a priceless thing. "You never complain no matter how often I take you, always letting me have my way with you. When driving the car this morning, I thought again about our conversation yesterday and realized how blind I have been for these two years."

"Du..."

"Shhh." Duo put a finger on Heero's mouth. "Let me finish, kay?. I need to do it."

Heero looked at Duo long before nodding.

"Thanks, koi." Duo tightened his embrace on Heero. "I traced our yesterday and this morning conversation sentence by sentence, word by word and realized how many things I have missed or didn't realize. First, when I asked you to marry me. I asked it because I envied Trowa and Quatre's story about their lives and the kisses they shared. I never realized that we had done the similar things during these two years until you told me so. Second, you refused to marry me because you knew I didn't mean it seriously and only wanted to screw you silly, but yet you still agreed to go honeymoon with me. I realized then you never wanted to make me disappointed."

Duo took a breath and continued. "You let me choose the place, not really care as long as I'm with you. You are contented just being together with me and even thanked me for bringing you here. That was when I realized I had never taken you out of town during holiday for two years we live together, preferring to spend the days screwing you again and again." He took Heero's hands and kissed them gently. "Gomen ne, I'm so selfish. I even never considered your feelings when I took you, never asked whether you are sore or tired after our coupling."

Heero looked away and shrugged. "It's okay, I enjoy the sex."

"Only sex?" A hand reached his chin and Heero blinked as his face being turned to face his lover once again. "I have stopped making love with you, ne? Is that the real reason you don't want to marry me?"

Heero was about to protest when Duo's forefinger silenced him again. "I know your answer. You have told me before. It's a simple and logical answer but in it you hid the real answer. I couldn't get anything by marrying you since you have given everything of you to me, ne? Body, heart, and soul. They are mine from the start. And you also knew my attitudes wouldn't change even if you married me. You want to make love with your husband, not merely having sex. That's why you refused to marry me, ne?"

"..................Aa." Heero smiled sadly. [1]

Duo closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Heero's long before opening his eyes and whispering softly to Heero. "Why do you put up with a selfish person like me, koi?"

"Why do you put up with a suicidal maniac like me?" Heero asked back, making a faint smile for his lover.

Duo looked at Heero and smiled. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Heero smiled.

"You know one day I'll realize about this, don't you?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Aa, I trust you will."

"You know me too well." Duo looked at his Japanese lover in amusement.

"You also know me well. If not, you won't realize it." Heero kissed Duo's nose. "Welcome back, koi."

"Does that mean you have forgiven me?" Duo smiled.

Heero smiled back. "If you make love to me."

"Mission accepted." Duo smiled and lay his Japanese lover on the futon. Slowly he pulled the belt that held Heero's kimono and then pushed the kimono aside, revealing the Japanese boy's smooth torso.

Heero moaned as Duo bent down over his exposed chest. His fingers speared through Duo's hair, holding him close as Duo's tongue flicked over his nipples. The American boy's lips opened over him, teasing and pleasing him with the shifting pressures of his mouth.

Heero moaned and ran his hands down over Duo's body, stripping his lover so his hands could roam freely over the bared flesh. Duo's teeth closed gently on him as the Japanese boy made a sound that was as much felt as heard. Duo's hand slid down to stroke Heero's clenched thighs and the Japanese boy moved his hips hungrily. Heero then felt Duo left his nipples and trailed up to capture his mouth.

"I love you, koi." Duo smiled and began kissing all exposed part of his lover's torso. Face, fingers, arms, shoulders, neck, none was missed from his lover treatment. Heero on the other hand, also didn't stay still. His hand roamed happily over Duo's body as his lover moved to tease his lower body.

Duo's hand cupped his balls and caressed them very gently while the other moved up and down his hard cock, making pleasure course heavily through Heero. Duo kissed the muscular curve of his thigh, the sleek warmth of his abdomen, and the hollow of his navel.

Eyes glittering, half closed, Heero watched Duo making love to him. His fingers clenched in the ends of Duo's long hair as he felt his American lover's warm mouth caressing his skin. Then Duo's tongue skimmed his blunt arousal, making Heero moan in pleasure. Duo's head turned swiftly toward him, sending his hair over him in silky fire.

"Ah...nn..." Heero gasped loudly when he felt Duo's tongue teasing the head of his cock, torturing him slowly and deliciously. He put his hands on Duo's head and pushed down, urging Duo to quicken the sweet torment.

Duo took the signal and swallowed Heero's cock without warning, causing the Japanese boy to jerked up. "Duo!" Heero's yelp quickly turned into moan as Duo sucked him and moved his mouth up and down his aching staff. Two fingers appeared before his mouth and Heero took them inside his mouth, sucking and licking them hungrily.

The fingers then withdrew from his mouth and moved down, penetrating his silken passage easily. Heero moaned as he felt the fingers preparing him to accept Duo while Duo kept sucking and teasing him. He jerked up into the wet cavern as Duo's fingers found his prostate, making him see star. "Duo..nn....in me....now....."

Heero whimpered as the mouth and fingers left him and then moaned as he felt Duo enter him slowly and gently. He put his arms around Duo's neck and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, welcoming Duo in him. Duo pushed in until he was buried to the hilt and stopped still, letting Heero to adjust to him. Heero gasped as he was filled completely and tightened his legs around Duo's hips, trying to deepen their union.

"Heero..."

"Duo.." Before Heero could say anything more, Duo sealed his lips with a kiss that claimed her mouth as completely as he had claimed his body. Then Duo moved his hips powerfully and Heero forgot everything else but Duo's presence within him.

Pleasure coursed through Heero with each thrusting motion Duo made. His body tightened and tightened until he couldn't breathe, yet still Duo moved in sensual rhythms over him, against him, within him, setting fire to every bit of him, burning him alive.

Heero tried to speak but could think of no words. All he could say was Duo's name, and he said it again and again as his lover ripped the world away, leaving only both of them at that moment. Their mouths pasted on each other while their fingers entwined tightly. They moved faster and harder, not knowing where one began and the other ended. They were inseparable. No one could break them. They were one. Heart, body, and soul. Only one. Together forever.

Crying out their lovers' names, they both reached their fulfillment at the same time. Heero panted heavily and felt Duo's weigh rest on him. He smiled and welcomed it, feeling very happy and sated now that he had gotten his lover back. They stayed for a while until their breaths returned to normal and the world came back to them.

Heero then felt Duo pull out of him and purred as his American lover cleaned both of them. He loved feeling Duo's hands caressing his skin and felt a little disappointed when Duo stopped. The long haired boy lay down next to him and entwined their fingers while his other hand pulling the cover over their naked and sated body.

"Ne, Heero?"

"Hmm?" Heero looked at Duo questioningly.

"Will you marry me?" Heero felt his hand being squeezed gently and smiled.

".............Aa."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Aa" in Japanese means "Yes"  
> This fic was inspired by Arashi no Prelude's doujinshi, Zillah, thank you soooo much for scanning the dj. I dedicated this fic to Mina who has written a nice 2x1 lemon for me.


End file.
